sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Records
| founded = (as Disneyland Records) | founder = | distributor = Universal Music Group"Universal Music Group (UMG) & Disney Music Group (DMG) Expand Agreement Globally," PR Newswire, March 20, 2013. | genre = Various, predominantly on Pop and Soundtrack | president = David Agnew | country = United States | location = 500 S. Buena Vista Street, Burbank, California | url = }} Walt Disney Records is an American record label of the Disney Music Group. The label releases soundtrack albums from Disney's motion pictures, television series, theme parks, and traditional studio albums produced by its roster of pop, teen pop, and country artists. The label was founded in 1956 as Disneyland Records. Before that time, Disney recordings were licensed to a variety of other labels such as RCA, Decca, Capitol, ABC-Paramount, and United Artists. It was Walt Disney’s brother Roy O. Disney who suggested that Walt Disney Productions (now the modern-day The Walt Disney Company) form their own record label. Roy enlisted longtime staffer Jimmy Johnson to head this new division. It adopted its current name in 1988. History Disneyland Record was conceived in 1954 for material from Davy Crockett miniseries on the Disneyland anthology television series. The "Ballad of Davy Crockett", along with three audio only episodes, were to be the initial material for the record company, but executive decide that they could not ramp up quickly enough. Instead the label was used for a licensed Columbia Records release of the Ballad to TV and radio stations in December 1954. With the record's success, they moved forward with the formation of the record company. Disneyland Records The company was founded as Disneyland Records in 1956, serving as the recorded unit of Walt Disney Productions. The Disneyland company issued its first (LP) album, A Child's Garden of Verses. Jimmy Johnson brought in musician Tutti Camarata to head the Artists and repertoire of this new enterprise. In the first year, seven Disney animated movie soundtracks were issued by the company. Disneyland Records issued a Parker's "Wringle Wrangle" single from the Westward Ho the Wagons! film with in a year of starting operations; the single became a hit. This led the company to start recording music from outside the films. However, what ever was released by the company the industry categorized as children. Pricing was directed towards an adult audience, which was more than standard children fare. The only outside success was "Tutti's Trumpets". Thus in 1959, the Disneyland label became the children's label and Buena Vista label for the occasional pop song record. Camarata established the label's initial forays into long-form musical albums, which included jazz interpretations of Disney standards from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Bambi, and Cinderella, as well as original musical concept albums, and he expanded the format of soundtracks by including selections from the score as well as the songs. Tutti's connections within the music industry also brought to the label the likes of Mary Martin, Louis Armstrong, Louis Prima, Jerry Colonna, and Phil Harris. It was also Tutti's idea that the popular Mouseketeer, Annette Funicello, become the label's first artist in residence. In 1959, the Buena Vista Records label was formed for Funicello's select recordings and for the release of soundtrack albums and other contemporary music. While looking for the right material for Annette, Tutti and his team discovered the songwriting duo of Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman after hearing one of their songs on the radio. The two were brought to the Disney studio in Burbank where they eventually became the first staff songwriters for the company. They not only penned a good deal of Annette's songs, but were also responsible for most of the iconic Disney songs of the 1960s and beyond – “It's a Small World” and “The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room” for the theme parks, as well as the songs from Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, The Jungle Book, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Bedknobs and Broomsticks. In 1960, Camarata left the company. The dual label company started its read-along series in 1965. By 1971, Disneyland Records was also called Disneyland/Vista Records. Also, A Child's Garden of Verses was still in their line. Disneyland/Vista worked with Rankin/Bass to release six recording tied to ''The Hobbit'' 1977 animated film as Rankin/Bass had Disneyland/Vista do soundtrack for two of their earlier holiday specials, Frosty's Winter Wonderland and ’Twas the Night Before Christmas.Culhan, John. [https://www.nytimes.com/1977/11/27/books/tolkien-hobbitani.html Will the Video Version of Tolkien Be Hobbit Forming?] The New York Times, Nov 27, 1977. The company was successful with Mickey Mouse Disco album found Disneyland looking to expand again into pop music by October 1980. Plus lead to the issuance of an animated theatrical short version of the album. Two such original productions were "That Waddlin' Crazy Guy" and "Partners". Walt Disney Records In 1988, Disneyland Records was renamed Walt Disney Records. About 1990, Walt Disney Records signed several youth targeted acts like Parachute Express and Norman Foote. Disney let these act go after several years as their mandate was changed to support the animated features, produce book and tape packages and compilations to take advantage of the catalog. In May 2000, Walt Disney Records signed the label's first teen singer, Myra with her first single with the label, "Magic Carpet Ride", was released May 23, 2000 as a part of "La Vida Mickey" album. On June 24, 2014, Walt Disney Records started releasing The Legacy Collection. The series includes original soundtracks, as well as unreleased music, and composer and producer liner notes. The collection includes 14 albums ranging between various anniversaries of various Disney films and Disneyland. With Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm, Ltd. in 2012, it became the official label for all Star Wars-related soundtracks, including the previous six films. Disney purchased the master recordings from Sony Classical in 2017, and has re-released them under its own imprint. Albums ;Notable soundtracks * Frozen (2013) * Moana (2016) ;Compilations * Disney Magic (2004) * Disney Channel Holiday (2007) * Pure Disney (2008) * Disney Channel Playlist (2009) * Disney Channel Holiday Playlist (2012) * Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! - EP (2013) * Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist (2013) * Disney Holidays Unwrapped (2013) * Disney Channel Play It Loud (2014) * Dconstructed (April 22, 2014) Disney tunes remix by EDM stars ;Album series * Disneymania * Radio Disney Jams * Disney Karaoke Series * We Love Disney (2013–present) * Walt Disney Records The Legacy Collection (2014–2015, 2017–present) See also * List of record labels * Hollywood Records References External links * * Mouse Tracks: The Story of Walt Disney Records * Walt Disney Records Database * Disney.go.com * Columbia.edu Category:Walt Disney Records Category:American record labels Category:Record labels based in California Category:Disney Music Group Category:Pop record labels Category:Soundtrack record labels Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Record labels established in 1956 Category:1956 establishments in California Category:Children's media